The Dark Side Runneth Over
by DarkFather05
Summary: RotS AU. Anakin Battles with his Inner Demons, will he vanquish the Dark Side for good? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Hey all just a little disclaimer here. First off this is my first fic, so be nice and please review. I know its short I hope to get it longer eventually. Oh and I don't own any of these characters, they are all owned by the Master Lucas.

"He can try, but he will not succeed" Anakin thought as he and Obi-Wan battled on the banks of a lava flow. Obi-Wan, reading his thoughts, replied "search your feelings Anakin; you know this isn't the right path". With that, an eruption, guided by Anakin's used of the Force, sprayed molten rock over Obi-Wan. Anakin used this chance to escape back to the ship. It was there he met a worried C-3P0.

"Master Ani I'm so gla-"

"Shut up 3P0 and get this ship off the ground." As he said this, he used the force to fling him aside. With that he entered the ship. Walking towards the cockpit, he passed he wife Padme lying on a medical table. Passing her, he brushed he cheek with his hand, "soon," he said "everything will be alright." With that he continued towards the cockpit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ship took off, badly burned Obi-Wan staggered forward. Using the Force he tried to communicate with his former student.

Anakin felt pangs of guilt and remorse for his former master that he thought he had left far behind. When he set the ship down again, he rushed out to help his old friend.

"Oh master im so sorry" he stammered as he helped Obi-Wan onto a bed opposite his wife. "I don't know what came over me".

"It is alright young padawan," said Obi-Wan, "you searched your feelings like I knew you would".

"Indeed" Anakin replied as he drew up his hood and returned to the cockpit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda sat meditating when Anakin stepped in, sensing his presence, Yoda slowly opened one eye, then the other.

"Ah young Skywalker, a surprise it is to see you here."

"Yes," replied Anakin "Master Yoda I am sorry to disturb you," lowering his hood he said" but I must speak with you, it is of great importance."

"The children," said Yoda "your wife, survive they did."

"Y-Yes" replied Anakin, taken aback by this development.

"A premonition I did see," Yoda said, then walking towards Anakin he stopped abruptly.

"Much fear, anger, confusion I feel in you, paths to the Dark Side these are".

"Yes Master I know," Anakin replied looking nervously at the ground.

"Been down that path you have Anakin, rescue you from it Obi-Wan did."

"What do I do with my offspring" said Anakin, quickly changing the subject.

"Raise them you will not" said Yoda calmly "too much anger and fear reside in you".

Anakin reached for his lightsaber, Yoda, sensing this, reached for his and activated it.

"Mistake you have made young Skywalker, for your death may soon you meet."

"We shall see" as Anakin activated his lightsaber and swung it in the direction of the Jedi Master. Back and fourth they went, parrying and the like. Then Yoda spoke,

"fight well for a Sith you do, Lord Vader." Anakin was stunned at what Master Yoda had called him. He felt the anger surge within him, his eyes yellow with rage. He deposited his weapon and using the Force slammed Yoda up against a wall, choking him slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Dark Side vanished from you I thought it was," gasped Yoda "wrong was I to think this."

"Put him down Anakin!" Obi-Wan bellowed.

"Why should I?" questioned Anakin.

"For me, please?" a familiar voice pleaded. It was Padme.

"Padme!" Anakin gasped "what are you doing here?"

"To save you" she cried "look what you have become!"

"I did it for us, I thought you were going to…."

"I promised you I wouldn't die didn't I" Padme stammered, on the verge of tears.

"Whatever happened to the Anakin that I fell in love with?"

TO BE CONTINUED……….


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin once more felt the tinge of remorse, and released Yoda. Anakin was overcome with emotion, bent over on the floor weeping. Obi-Wan knelt down beside him, patted his back, got up and walked out of the room. Padme followed, looking deeply concerned at her husband.

Walking down the hall with Yoda, Obi-Wan remarked, "I fear he has gone to far to turn back"

To which Yoda replied "Twisted by the Dark Side, young Skywalker has become, realized our worst fears are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Palpatine's Quarters_

"What is troubling you my young apprentice?" a now old and very fragile looking Palpatine questioned.

"I could have killed him!" sobbed Anakin.

"Well, Lord Vader, YOU DIDN'T!" roared Palpatine. "I WANTED HIM DEAD!" Then calming down he stated "I thought you were up to the task, but judging by this showing, apparently not."

"No Master" said Anakin bowing, "I am ready and will do whatever you ask"

"good" seared Papatine, "I feel the anger swelling in you already, but wait what's this….twins…Lord Vader this is unexpected."

"Yes Master" said Anakin obediently.

"You know what is to be done of them don't you?"

Anakin shuddered "Yes Master"

"good" Palpatine sneered again "that is all my friend."

Anakin got up and as he walked out replied "Yes Master"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok just a little backstory, seeing as some of you were wondering where this story started from. It started from when Anakin and Obi-Wan were fighting on Mustafar, from then its altered from the movie (obviously)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Obi-Wan awoke trembling with fear. "No it cant be" he thought, with that he hurried away, just in time to see Anakin leave Palpatines quarters. He quickly caught up with his former apprentice.

"Anakin, what have you done?" questioned Obi-Wan to the hooded figure on his right.

"I have a new master now, one who can teach me far greater powers then you could ever" he spat.

"But Anakin, the powers I have taught you are for good, not evil."

"This is why they are no longer of any use to me, now if you would excuse me I have a job to do."

"You're too late; I have already moved them to the far reaches of the galaxy, where they will be safe from you and your emperor."

"You didn't" Anakin said as he drew his lightsaber.

"Oh but I have, and if you want to stop me from dispatching your wife, you will have to kill me like you did those younglings" Obi-Wan said as he also, withdrew his lightsaber.

"Then you leave me no choice." Anakin remarked.

With that Anakin jumped into the air, back flipped over Obi-wan and tried to strike him, only to have it blocked by the opposing lightsaber. For what seemed like hours they battled, until Anakin delivered a deadly blow with a stab into the heart of his former master. As he slowly pulled the blade out of him, he heard the Jedi Master whisper these words, "Anakin…I….loved…you," as he fell to the floor, Anakin picked up Obi-Wan's weapon, looking down on his former masters lifeless body and walked on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All right from here I have no idea where to go, any suggestions would be nice. Thanks. _

_- DarkFather05_


End file.
